1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carburetor device for V-type internal combustion engines having first and second cylinders disposed in the V-shape, and more particularly to a carburetor device of the mentioned type in which first and second carburetors are disposed between the two cylinders and adapted to supply a gaseous mixture to the corresponding cylinders, separately.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to enhance the charging efficiency of an engine by utilizing the inertia effect of an intake gas, it is generally required to form an intake passage, which extends from an inlet of an intake barrel for a carburetor to an intake valve opening of the engine, as having a predetermined length and having least bent portions. However, it is very difficult to compactly form intake barrels and float chambers, which have a required capacity, for first and second carburetors in a narrow space between first and second cylinders for a V-type internal combustion engine while satisfying the above-mentioned requirements.